Venganza Y Amor
by 123456c
Summary: Te arrpentiras Milet... MUAJAJAJAJAJA


**Milet... Queridisima Milet... HAS CRUZADO LA PUTA RAYA, MIERDA!, NO PUEEO CREER QUE... Tu me... ARGH!. NO DIRE NADA LEAN Y YA, MIERDA!**

* * *

Ya habían pasado 2 semanas, desde... Eso.

Es decir, Sov estaba feliz, sabía que Milet no la había emborrachado aproposito, ademas ella era su amiga, pero lo había hecho, y eso fue un golpe en su orgullo, uno tremendo, pues, la Clanderyain odiaba el alchol, prefería clavarse un cuchillo en su estomago antes de tomar, prefería de todo antes de tomar, y no podía creer lo que había pasado, y para más encima, no podía dejar de pensar en eso, al menos sus hermanos no habían asesinado a Hielo.

Hielo la había invitado a comer, era un restaurante elegante.

Ella llevaba un vestido negro, con una manga hasta el codo, en su brazo derecho, su vestido era hasta la rodilla, y tacones negros, seguía un poco pensativa.

\- Todavía piensas en eso, ¿No es así?. - Esa pregunta la saco de sus pensamientos, la joven vio a Hielo, usaba un traje negro, y no traía sus lentes.

\- Y mucho, no puedo creerlo aun. - Fue la respuesta de Sov, quien miraba a la ventana que había a lado de ella, el peliazul-claro suspiro, ella no tenía la culpa, y él lo sabía.

\- Te propongo algo... - Sov le miro, y lo vio con una malvada sonrisa, lo que la extraño un poco. - Practicamente, ella provoco esto, ¿Qué tal si... Le devolvemos el favor?.

Eso ultimo hizo que en la cara de la ojimiel, se dibujara una sonrisa malevola, ya se le había prendido el foco.

\- Oye cielo, escucha con atención... - Pidio la ojimiel.

\- Soy todo oidos, cariño...

* * *

Con Milet...

\- ¡Oh!, ¡Hola Kada!. Saludo Milet al ver que Kada aparecio frente a ella gracias a su aparato del clan sombra robado.

\- Hola Milet... -Respondio la peliverde tranquilamente, pero luego se puso pensativa.

\- ¿Sigues pensando en eso?. Pregunto la Fox.

\- Fox, tengo 11 años, solo 11, no me traumo ver a Jess así, he leido y visto cosas así, mucho antes, ¡Pero la embriagaste!. Respondio Kada mirandola seriamente. - Y eso, ¡Es tu amiga desde los 12 años!.

\- ¡Perdón!, ¿Ya?, ¡Ese vino era para Kord!, ¡¿Cómo iba a saber yo, que él no se lo tomaría y Sov si?!. Respondio Milet.

\- Ol-Olvidemos esto, ¿Si?. Dijo Kada para dejar este asunto.

\- Aja, ¿Y ella como esta?. Pregunto la pelinegra.

\- Ella esta bien, no ha pasado mucho con ella, Hielo la invito a comer hoy y ya. Respondio la Clanderyain menor, restandole importancia.

\- Ahhh... - Dijo la morena.

\- Ya me voy, recuerda lo que paso con Blakk, no debe saber que estoy viva. - Dijo Kada para salir del refugio de Milet. - Ay Milet... No sabes lo que te espera... - Dicho esto, Kada se puso su capucha, y con el aparato del clan sombra robado, desparecio...

* * *

Al Día Siguiente...

Milet caminaba tranquilamente quería pasear un rato, cuando se encontro con una chica de piel de tono suave, pero castaña, castaña caramelo, ondulado, hasta media espalda, con ojos verde musgo, con una blusa de tirantes azul oscuro, con una chaqueta blanca, hasta arriba del estomago, con mangas hasta los codos, y una minifalda blanca, y botas blancas, con tacon, hasta la rodilla.

\- ¡Hola!. Saludo la castaña alegremente, y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, lo que extraño un poco a la Fox, le parecía conocida.

\- ¿Hola... ?. - Respondio la pelinegra, un poco extrañada. - ¿Cómo te llamas?.

\- Rebecca. Respondio la "Castaña", con ambas manos en su espalda.

\- Yamilet, pero dime Milet. Se presento Milet.

\- ¿Puedo ir contigo?. Pregunto "Rebecca" (ya veran por que puse eso).

\- Claro... - Respondio la Fox confundida, dejando que "Rebecca" la siguiera, por alguna razón, sentía que confiaba en ella, como si ya la conociera, pero no sabía de donde.

Ambas caminaron lejos, hasta llegar a una cueva, osea una cueva normal, nada fuera de lo comun.

\- Hey, ¿Por qué estamos aqui?. Pregunto Milet, cuando vieron a Ben, pero no venía solo, venía con un chico, rubio, de ojos amarillos, vistiendo una camisa roja, manga larga, con una chaqueta gris, y unos pantalones negros, y zapatos del mismo color. - Emm... ¿Y él?.

\- ¿Te refieres a Jackson?, es mi novio. Respondio "Rebecca", simplemente, el "Rubio" le sonrio a la "Castaña" y ella, le devolvio la sonrisa.

\- Son un poco extraños. Murmuro Ben acercandose a Milet.

\- Y que lo digas. Respondio Milet extrañada, cuando "Rebecca" chazqueo sus dedos, y de un shumpo, dos lanzadoras aparecieron en las manos de los "Extraños", otro chazquido, y cinturones de babosas, (Las lanzadoras eran identicas a la de Sov y Hielo).

Ambos desaparecieron en un shumpo, y aparecieron detras de Milet y Ben, despues los patearon, empujandolos hacia la cueva.

\- ¡¿Pero qué demonios?!. Preguntaron ambos, "Jackson" y "Rebecca", se quitaron lentes de contacto, dejando ver a un oji-celeste y a una ojimiel, despues, se quitaron lo que parecían pelucas, dejando ver a un peliazul-claro, y a una peliverde, ambos con sonrisas malvadas en sus rostros.

El Stone y la Fox no podían creer lo que veían, los habían engañado, eran Sov y Hielo.

\- Las apariencias engañan, Milet... - Comento Sov con una sonrisa malvada.

Sov, chasqueo los dedos, y las lanzadoras de Milet y Ben, desaparecieron, al igual que los cinturones de babosas, ella y Hielo cargaron sus lanzadoras, y dispararon babosas congeladas, que crearon un muro de hielo, encerrandolos.

\- Bueno, dulzura, tu plan funciono. Elogio el peliazul-claro, dandole un ligero beso en los labios.

\- Yo te lo dije... - Respondio Sov separandose.

FlashBack...

\- Soy todo oidos, cariño... - Respondio Hielo.

\- Bien, sabes que Milet y Ben estan enamorados, ya sabes eso, bueno, ellos ya nos conocen, y mucho, así que nos disfrazaremos, elegiremos nombres, ya sabes.

\- Aja...

\- Luego, los guiaremos a una cueva.

\- Aja...

\- Dispararemos congeladas, y los encerraremos.

\- Y como te... - Hielo ve que la joven fruncio el seño, no quería que se lo recordaran. - Lo siento.

\- Bien...

\- Pondremos una "Bebida" ahí, uno de ellos lo tomara...

\- Y ahí se las arreglan. - Completo Sov con una sonrisa. - Yo la escogere, si no es mucha molestia.

\- Perfecto...

Fin Del FlashBack...

\- Pues... Dejemos que la "Bebida" haga su trabajo. Comento la Clanderyain, Hielo asintio, y ambos se fueron de ahí.

* * *

Con Milet Y Ben...

\- ¡No puedo creer que caimos en eso!. Se quejo la pelinegra.

\- No tenemos la culpa, ellos son buenos actuando, cambiaron su apariencia, la actitud, hasta la voz... No tenemos la culpa. Respondio Ben.

Luego de eso, no huvo más palabras, ambos estaban sentados en cada pared de la cueva, luego de unos momentos, ya sentían la boca seca, tenían sed, Milet vio una botella de plastico, con un liquido morado oscuro y vasos, se extraño un poco, pero tenía bastante sed, así que camino hasta la botella, y se sirvio un poco, y tomo de él, sospechando un poco, estaba un poco raro el sabor, pero ya en unos minutos, se acabo el vaso.

\- Oye, Milet, ¿Estas bien?. Pregunto el castaño, al ver a la joven tan extraña, es decir, estaba de pie, pero parecía casi desmayada, pero ella camino hacía él, tambaleandose un poco.

\- Claro que si, me siento super mega bien, me siento ¡Genial!. Respondio la Fox con tono de ebría, el Stone abrio los ojos como platos al oir eso, se puso a analizar, Milet había tomado de esa cosa que vio, ¿No?, ¿Pero ni lo olfateo?, ahora sabía lo que había pasado, debio ser Sov, eso era vino, y Milet accidentalmente la había embriagado, ¿O se equivocaba?, Sov perdonaba, si, pero despues de que se... Vengaba... ¡Esa maldita!, debio poner esa cosa ahí, para que uno de los dos lo tomara, y en termino simple, embriago a Milet.

\- O-Oye, ¿Q-Qué haces?. Pregunto el Stone mientras la Fox lo arrinconaba en la pared de la cueva.

\- Algo que debi hacer hace tiempo. Respondio Milet, dicho esto, ella le dio un beso en los labios, él se mostro sorprendido, pero aun así acepto gustoso, él la deposito en el suelo, y se posiciono suavemente sobre ella para no lastimarla, y empezo a depositar ardientes besos en su cuello, provocando un...

\- ¡Ah!. Gimio la pelinegra al sentir como el mordisqueaba su cuello, ella fue a su rostro dandole un apasionado beso en los labios, mientras sus lenguaa daban un baile erotico y sensual, se separaron en busca de aire, mientras los besos fueron bajando hasta el hombro de la Fox, donde el Stone comenzo a mordisquearlo. - ¡Ah!, ¡Ben!.

Le exito aun más al oir su nombre, él bajo lentamente su blusa, hasta dejarla solo en su sujetador, él empezo a acariciar ese viciosas curvas, que tanto le enloquecían, mientras ella se retorcía de placer debajo de él, pero el descarado seguía vestido, ella al notarlo, le quito la chaqueta y su camisa, y empezo a acariciar su musculoso abdomen (Imaginense, donde vivo, no le dicen musculoso abdomen, le decen, "La Chocolatina" xD), provocando un jadeo del oji-negro, ella comenzo a mordisquear su cuello, dejando unas marcas rojas, reclamandolo como suyo.

\- Niña traviesa. Comento Ben con voz ronca, ella solo le sonrio con picardía, y se dieron otro apasionado beso, mientras Ben le quito el broche del sujetador, viendo sus perfectos pechos, no pudo evitar ese brillo de lujuría en sus ojos, empezo a mordisquearlos, suavemente, mientras los lamía.

\- ¡Ah!, ¡Ben!. Grito la pelinegra del placer, él empezo a jugar con sus pechos con una mano, mientras que con la otra le sacaba el pantalón, y vios suaves y torneadas piernas, donde comenzo a acariciar esos suaves muslos. - ¡Ah!, ¡Ah!, ¡Ben!, ¡Ah!.

Pero ella no quería ser la sumisa, así que le quito sus pantalones de un movimiento rapido, y metio una mano entre sus boxers, llegando a su miembro, notando su enorme erección... Y cuando digo "Enorme", es ENORME, (PFFFF JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA *Cae al piso riendose como Jinx de League Of Legends* JAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJA) donde formo un pequeño puño, y empezo a moverlo sin dificultad o fricción.

\- ¡Ah!. Gimio el castaño al sentir la masturbación, pero el quería ser el ganador de este juego, así que empezo a succionar sus pechos, y metio dos dedos en su parte intima, y empezo a apretar su clitoris.

\- ¡Ah!. Gimio Milet del placer, pero no quería ser la sumisa, así que se posiciono sobre él, y acerco su boca hasta el miembro, e introdujo este en su boca, mientras hacía movimientos sensuales con su cuerpo y boca.

\- ¡Ah!. Grito el Stone debido al placer, y no pudo evitarlo, y eyaculo en toda la boca de la Fox... Ella trago todo el liquido.

Él ya no quería juegos, quería... Hacerla suya.

El castaño se posiciono sobre ella suavemente, y deslizo su erecto miembto sobre su entrada, dandose cuenta de que llego al himen, la marca de virginidad de su amada, de ahí la penetro por completo.

\- ¡AH!. Grito Milet de dolor puro, su rostro se lleno de lagrimas, dolía era obvio, era primeriza en esto, Ben, comenzo con embestidas suaves, para no lastimarla, pero luego, ese dolor, se transformo en algo unico, en, placer. - ¡Ah!, ¡Duro!.

Entendio que no le dolía, y como esclavo aumento la fuerza, mientras ella se retorcía del placer, y no podía evitarlo, el Stone veía deleitado el delicioso movimiento de los pechos de la morena.

\- ¡Ah!, ¡Duro!, ¡Duro!. Gritaba la Fox con fuerza, pero de ahí ya nada... No podía decir nada coherente, ya no había nada que decir, los gemidos y el placer, lo decía todo.

Al final llegaron al orgasmo, la parte más sublime, exquisita, perfecta, rica, y deliciosa que han sentido en sus vidas.

Notarin una sabana color rojo, doblada, la tomaron y se arroparon con ella, salio lentamente de la pelinegra y luego de un "Te amo" cayeron a los brazos de morfeo...

* * *

Al Día Siguiente...

Hielo y Sov llegaron a la misma cueva, que la pared de hielo ya se había derretido, y cual fue su sorpresa para encontrarse con una pareja aun dormida con una sabana encima de ellos.

Sov saco un telefono y les tomo una foto.

\- Este sera el chantaje perfecto. Comento la peliverde, Hielo y ella agradecían haber dejado esa sabana ahí, de no, ¿Quien sabe?...

* * *

**Junjie: o_o, ¡¿Qué tu no te cansas de escribir este tipo de cosas?!.**

**Yo: No, ¿No viste mi titulo, estupido?: ¡Doncella Del LEMON! -_-**

**Junjie: :/, pero eso no significa que tengas que hacer un "Lemon" cada día.**

**Yo: Junjie, sera mejor que te calles si no quieres que haga otro lemon de ti, y sabes que lo hago.**

**Junjie: O_O; **

**Yo: Eso crei -₩-**

**Junjie: -/-**

**Junjie: Bueno, bueno, bueno, ya, acabemos con esto, ¿Si?.**

**Yo: En fin, esperamos que les haga gustado**

**Junjie: Cuidense mucho y... ¿Porsupoyo?**

**Yo: ¡Si!**

**Junjie: Perdón... Ejem... Cuidense mucho y prosupoyo dejen sus reviews y que les vaya bien**

**Yo: UN ABRAZO DE MI BABOSA ZIPPER, CELESTIAL**

**Junjie: Y UNO DE JUJU**

**Junjie y Yo: Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO**

**Yo: Sus Doncella Del Lemon**

**-LaUltimaYenapa...**

**Junjie: Y como invitado especial ¡Yo! **

**Yo: XD**

**Al Terminar...**

**Yo: Que errores... Mejor huviese invitado a Kada**

**Junjie: ¡OYE!**


End file.
